Kumiko! Akatsuki Plus One!
by freakfangirlings
Summary: Kumiko is a girl who always gets what she wants, and right now Kumiko wants to join the Akatsuki. Will Kumiko be denied access to what she wants? Not if she can help it! Rated T for language *cough cough* Hidan! *cough cough*
1. The Brat! New Akatsuki Member?

**This is the first fanfiction I've ever written (sorry for being an amateur), hope you like it! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just so you know… **

_Bam!_ The whole Akatsuki fortress shook and bits of rock fell from the ceiling. The Akatsuki met at the entrance, where the sound had generated. Deidara arrived last and his shock was written all over his face.

The five seal entrance was broken, letting sunlight stream into the dim fortress. Pieces of rock were everywhere, large and small chunks alike. In all the chaos the other Akatsuki members had formed a circle and in the center of that circle stood a little blonde girl.

The girl's hair was tied into two curly blonde pigtails and she stood at roughly five feet tall. Her blue eyes met Deidara's and she smiled. Deidara didn't smile back.

"What's going on, huh?"Deidara asked, taking his place in the circle.

"This little brat broke into our fortress!" Hidan spat.

"Alone?" inquired Deidara, surprised.

"Obviously not! We're just trying to get the fucking brat to tell us who helped her get in!" snorted Hidan.

The girl spoke up, "Is this everybody?"

"What do you fucking mean 'everybody'?" Hidan growled impatiently.

"I mean all of the Akatsuki." The girl calmly shot back.

"Itachi and Kisame are out on a mission right now but-" Tobi began.

Hidan cut Tobi off, "Shut-up, you fucking idiot!"

"Alright, then," said the girl, smiling, "I'd like to join the Akatsuki."

Hidan laughed, "You can't be fucking serious! You're like, what? Twelve?"

"Fourteen, dumbass." She retorted.

Before Hidan could say or do anything else, Pein stepped in, "I'd like to speak to the girl in private."

"You can't be fucking serious; you're actually considering this brat!" Hidan yelled.

Pein walked past Hidan, leading the girl to another room. As the blonde passed Hidan she stuck her tongue out at him, knowing he couldn't do a thing. Hidan was ready to explode with anger.

"So, who wants to make bets on whether or not Pein going to let the brat live," Hidan snorted, "I'd have to bet that he's going to come back without the brat."

No one replied.

"No, he wouldn't be that inconsiderate, he'd give the brat's body to Zetsu for a snack!" Hidan howled with laughter.

No one else laughed.

"C'mon guys, you're leaving me fucking hanging here!"

The Akatsuki members all looked at one another.

"Hidan, did you not see her chakra?" Kakuzu asked.

"I'm not a fucking sensor type, Kakuzu! Now tell me what the fuck is going on!" Hidan exploded.

No one had the chance to reply; Pein returned- with the girl.

"Everyone, this is Kumiko, she is the newest edition to the Akatsuki. Kumiko will be Deidara's partner," Pein stated, "Any complaints?"

All the Akatsuki looked at Hidan.

"Why are you all looking at me," Hidan asked annoyed, "Oh, I see you expect me to be the first one to complain! Well, I got nothing _to _say. If Pein-sama says she's good, then she must be one fucking good brat, or a master of genjutsu!"

The Akatsuki dispersed, most of them heading to the kitchen. Kumiko followed close behind. When they got to the kitchen, Kumiko just stood by the door. Konan soon went over to talk to her, the girl lit up after talking to Konan. She ran over to Hidan.

"You're Hidan, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but what's it to you, brat?" Hidan grumbled.

Kumiko smiled, "Don't call me brat."

"I'll call you brat if I fucking want to," Hidan raged, "Brat, brat, brat-"

Kumiko punched Hidan in the face, forcing him on the ground.

"Call me brat again," Kumiko smiled menacingly, standing over the surprised Joshin worshipper, "And next time it'll be your balls."

"What the fuck…" Hidan growled, standing up.

"Hey, Hidan, may I call you Hi-chan?" asked Kumiko.

"You can call me whatever the fuck you want."

"Yay! Thank-you Hi-chan!" Kumiko jumped onto Hidan's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"What the fuck are you doing! Go bother someone else!"

"Am I bothering you, Hi-chan?" Kumiko whispered threateningly.

"Kumiko, why don't you go talk to Deidara," Konan suggested, "He's just down the hall."

"Okay, Konan!" Kumiko jumped off Hidan's back and skipped down the hallway.

"What the fuck did you tell her, Konan? She went from quiet to supper brat mode!" Hidan asked.

"I told her to be herself."

**So there it is! As you probably know from my pen name, Kumiko is my self-insert character and she is obviously not from Naruto.**


	2. True Art! Kumiko's Bipolar?

**Here's the second chapter! Thank-you for your review, Yuti-chan! It really got me pumped up for writing this chapter! Just so you know, everyone, I'll probably only be able to update once per week but I'll try for more. Italics mean thinking and Italics with quotation marks mean singing.**

Kumiko skipped down the hallway, sticking her head into each individual room. She wondered what her partner was like. He had seemed kind of dense from what she'd seen and heard in the entrance.

_Oh well, _thought Kumiko, _the more stupid, the easier to control._

Kumiko began to sing softly as she searched; it was a song her Nana always sung to her as a child.

"_Watashi wa tsuki no tame ni, sagashite ita. Taiyō ga asobi ni kita toki ni nigeta. Haha wa tsuki ga watashi o sukide wa nakatta to nobetaga, watashi wa shinjitsudearu koto o shitte imashita," _Kumiko began to get tired as she sang, "_Koko de, tsuki ga nakunatte iru watashi ni oshiete, oshietekudasai. Sore wa hoshi to nigeta. Karera ga ensō no yō ni kodomo-tachi wa waratta ga, watashi wa watashi ga ichinichijū mangetsu o sagashite imashita."_

Kumiko soon found herself drifting off to sleep, and the last words of the song became a whisper. She opened her eyes, fires were burning everywhere around her, she was no longer in the Akatsuki fortress but she hardly even noticed. A woman with long black hair was pinned under a burning support beam. Kumiko ran to help her; she grabbed the woman hand and pulled. The woman looked up, dazed, but upon seeing Kumiko her eyes filled with fear.

"Get away!" the woman screeched.

"But I have to help you-" Kumiko started, confused by the woman's reaction.

"No," she screamed again, "Demon child, I'd rather die than be helped by you!"

The woman threw dirt at Kumiko's face. When Kumiko reached out to the woman again, the woman stabbed a kunai through her hand, pinning it to the ground.

"Ha ha ha!" the woman laughed crazily, "Burn! Burn in the raging pits of hell!"

Kumiko used her free hand to pull the kunai out. Grimacing from the pain, Kumiko stood above the woman, holding the kunai high.

"You deserve to die," Kumiko uttered, stabbing the kunai through the woman back, "Mother."

There was an explosion and Kumiko awoke. She ran to the source of it and found her new partner standing there, grinning.

"Ah, what wonderful art!" Deidara sighed.

"What happened?" asked Kumiko.

"Oh, hey there Kumiko! I just created a masterpiece, you should have seen it, un!" He mused.

"A masterpiece? But where did it go!"

"I destroyed it, of course," Deidara smiled, "Only true art ends in an explosion, un. That was something Sasori failed to understand."

"Sasori?" Kumiko questioned.

"Sasori was my old partner," he answered, "But you're my partner now, eh?"

"Yep!" Kumiko replied happily.

Deidara was caught off guard by her smile. He hadn't notice how cute she was before, he laughed nervously to cover up for his surprise. Kumiko suddenly got a serious expression on her face, she got close to Deidara and looked him straight in the eye. After a couple of seconds she smiled and clapped her hands.

"What is it?" asked Deidara curiously.

"I just realized," Kumiko said, smiling, "You're definitely a Dei-chan!"

"Dei-chan? Haha! Then you're Kumi-chan!" He laughed, but Kumiko frowned.

"Please don't call me that Dei-chan." She said somberly and turned to leave.

Deidara was left there dumbstruck by her sudden change in mood.

Kumiko looked back over her shoulder, "Oh, and Dei-chan? Next time you make a masterpiece, can you let me see it before it explodes?"

**Please review!**

**Translation for the song: I was searching, for the moon. It ran away when the sun came to play. Mother said the moon didn't like me, but I knew that was untrue. Tell me, tell me where has the moon gone. Did it run away with the stars? The children laughed as they played, but me I searched for the moon all day.**


	3. Deidara's Pain! Kumiko meets Itachi?

**This chapter takes place a couple of days after Kumiko joins the Akatsuki, Deidara and her haven't been on any missions. Kumiko already has nicknames for everyone exept for Kisame and Itachi, who haven't returned yet.  
><strong>

"Dei-chan? Dei-chan," Kumiko hollered up and down the Akatsuki's passages, "Dei-chan!"

Her blonde pigtails bobbed as she walked. She turned a corner and took a breath, ready to yell again, but released it when she saw Deidara sitting face down at the table.

"Dei-chan? Eh, Dei-chan, are you asleep? Dei-chan? Dei-chaaaaaaaan?" Deidra lay still no matter how much the blonde poked at him.

Kumiko gently grabbed Deidara pony-tail and yanked it suddenly, causing Deidra to cry out it pain.

"Kumiko! What did you do that for, uh?" Deidra cried.

"If you fake sleep again, Dei-chan, you'll find yourself with bruises that weren't there before." Kumiko hummed while braiding Deidara's hair.

"You know, you're a bit cocky for someone who just joined the Akatsuki, un?" Deidara pointed out, massaging his scalp.

"Cocky," Kumiko pouted, "You really think so Dei-chan?"

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, pleadingly. She knew she could get whatever she wanted, and loved holding that over her partner.

"Oh, right! Pein-kun wanted to see us!" Kumiko jumped up, with Deidara's ponytail still in hand.

"Ow-ow-ow ow-ow," he howled as she yanked him down the hallway, "Kumiko! My ponytail, let go!"

"Oh my goodness," Kumiko exclaimed releasing Deidara, "I'm so sorry Dei-chan, are you alright?"

Kumiko fell to her knees next to Deidara, who lay on the floor grimacing in pain.

_That's Kumiko, _thought Deidra, _One moment she'll be hurting me, the next coddling me._

"Eh, doesn't matter, let's get going. We don't want to keep Pein-sama waiting." Deidara huffed, standing-up.

"M-hm!" Kumiko nodded and dusted her robe off.

She jumped up, grabbed Deidara's hand and began to run. Surprised, Deidara stumbled along after her. Before Deidara even knew what was happening they had already scooted to a halt.

"Tobi-kun," Kumiko whined, "You're blocking the whole hallway, move!"

Kumiko kicked Tobi who was lying across the width of the smallest hallway in the whole Akatsuki fortress.

"Uh-uh," Tobi stood and shook his head, "I'm your sempai and I'm not going to move until you address me as such!"

Tobi beamed, and Kumiko let out sigh of frustration. Then she turned to face one of the stone walls and, positioning her foot at just the right angle, she kicked. The stone wall crumbled, revealing a very surprised Kakuzu and a very angry Joshin worshipper with a brick stuck to his forehead.

Hidan's fist shook with anger, "Damn you psycho bitch! That fucking hurt! What kind of fucking crazy person goes knocking down walls anyway!"

"Oh! Kaku-chan I didn't know you were back yet! How was the mission?" Kumiko asked, oblivious to the fuming Joshin worshipper.

"Uh, well…" Kakuzu began.

Hidan cut him off, "Hey! I'm talking to you bitch!" Hidan grabbed one of Kumiko pigtails and yanked it.

Kumiko swung around, punching Hidan in the face.

"Ah! That FUCKING hurt," Hidan yelped, "You got one hell of left hook!"

"Hi-chan!" Kumiko squealed launching herself onto Hidan and causing him to fall.

Tobi stood in the hallway arms crossed, Kakuzu sitting at his table money in hand, ready to count, Deidara standing dazed in the newly made doorway to Kakuzu room and Kumiko sitting on top of the bruised and bleeding Joshin worshipper. Itachi entered the room to see this.

"Explain." Itachi ordered.

Hidan stood up, leaving Kumiko on the floor.

"Hi-chan, who's that?" asked Kumiko quietly, tugging on Hidan robe.

"Who's this girl?" Itachi asked at the same time.

Pein wandered into the room, "Oh, there you are Kumiko. Didn't I tell you to get Deidara quickly."

_So her name is Kumiko, _Itachi thought, _she must be Sasori's replacement._

"Pein-kun," Kumiko pouted, pointing at Itachi, "Who's that?"

"That's right, you two haven't met yet, Itachi's been on that mission with Kisame this whole time," Pein explained, "Itachi introduce yourself please, you too Kumiko."

"I am Itachi Uchiha, pleasure to meet you." Itachi introduced himself.

"I'm Kumiko, it's a pleasure to meet you too!" Kumiko smiled.

Itachi froze, _Her smile, it's just like the way Sasuke used to..._

"Hm, Itachi... Itachi..." Kumiko stood there scratching her chin.

"What is she doing?" Itachi asked the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Haha," Deidara laughed, "She thinking of a nickname for you, Itachi, my man!"

Deidara patted Itachi's back.

Giving Deidara the Uchiha glare, Itachi ordered, "Don't do that. Ever again."

When Itachi looked back to where Kumiko was _supposed _to be, he found the girl missing. He looked at the others hoping for an answer to where the girl had gone and saw them all staring at him. That was when Itachi noticed the weight on his back.

"That's it," Kumiko squealed, playing with Itachi's hair, "You're Itachi-sama!"

Hidan burst out laughing, "Looks like you got a little disciple there, don't you Itachi!"

"Shut-up," Itachi glared at Hidan, "Kumiko, get off my back."

"Okay!" Kumiko did as ordered and when she was down she grabbed Itachi's hand.

"Kumiko, what are you doing?" Itachi inquired with distaste.

"I'm holding Itachi-sama's hand!" Kumiko replied with delight.

Itchi sighed, "Can you _not_ hold my hand."

"Of course I can!" Kumiko continued to hold Itachi's hand.

"Kumiko, please let go of my hand." Itachi asked, frustrated.

"Okay..." Kumiko conceded, the light in her eyes dimming.

**I'm glad that I was able to get so many chapters out this weekend! For my first fanfic this is turning out pretty well, please review and wait for my next update!**


	4. Fly! kumiko's First Mission?

**Sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter out I had alot of homework that had piled up (grrrrrrr!), then I ended up needing to research alot for this chapter so all in all it took a while to write.  
><strong>

"A mission?" Kumiko bounced in her seat, "What kind of mission!"

"Calm down Kumiko," ordered Pein, "It's only a small one, since it's your first we didn't want to send on a major mission."

"What exactly will we be doing, un?" asked Deidara

"Well, there are a group of people that have set up camp dangerously close to one of our bases," Pein explained, "I need you to eliminate them."

"Which base?" asked Deidara.

"The one in the land of rice patties," Pein replied, "Close to the land of fire's border."

"Oh, _that _one!" Deidara said.

Kumiko burst out laughing. She laughed so hard her chair almost tipped over.

"Uh… what's so funny, Kumiko, my girl?" asked Deidara hesitantly.

Kumiko bit her lip to control herself the replied, "Who names their country 'The Land of rice Patties'? It sounds so silly!"

"You've never heard of the land of rice patties?" questioned Deidara.

"I failed social studies five years in a row, I only know the five great nations." frowned Kumiko, picking her chair up and sitting back down.

"So," inquired Kumiko, "Who exactly is this group?"

"The leaders are named Raisu and Patte-" Pein began but was interrupted by Kumiko's laughter, "What is it this time, Kumiko?"

This time Kumiko's chair completely tipped over and her robe slipped down revealing her bright pink underwear. Kumiko was laughing so hard she barely seemed to notice, but Deidara sure did. He looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"Uh, Kumiko?" asked a very confused Deidara.

"Raisu and Patte! Don't you get it? Raisupate (**it means rice patty in Japanese**)!" answered Kumiko trying to sit up while roaring with laughter.

Deidara cracked a smile, then started to snicker. He would've continued if he hadn't received a glare from Pein, telling him to be quiet. Deidara cleared his throat and turned to Kumiko.

Pein at stared Kumiko, "Kumiko, this is your first mission you need to calm down, or else."

The girl conceded, biting her lip nervously, "I'm sorry Pein-kun."

"So we just need to eliminate them, un?" Deidara turned back to Pein.

"On second thought, I'll revoke that mission, it seems you two might not be able to handle it," Pein paused, as if thinking something over, "Well, I guess I could send you to gather in-tell on Orochimaru's whereabouts... yes, that would be best."

"Orochimaru?" Kumiko asked.

"He's an ex-Akatsuki member." Deidara explained.

"Yes, it seems that just before Sasori passed, he gave info regarding Orochimaru to a leaf shinobi. I'd like you to follow them_ discreetly_ and remember, there is a time limit; You must be at the Tenshi bridge in the village hidden in the grass two days from now at noon. If you're not there on time you fail the mission." Pein told the two Akatsuki.

"All-righty!" Kumiko exclaimed, "Let's do this!"

Kumiko gave a valiant fist pump then left the room. Deidara stood and prepared to leave but was stopped by Pein.

"Watch her closely." He ordered.

**A little while later...**

The trees whispered as they walked and the cloudy skies above let little sunlight escape, overall, the aura outside was tense. It was as if everything was waiting for something to happen. Soon that something was visible, skipping down the path, marling at every little thing she passed. Kumiko. A bird, a flower, a wild cat; nothing escaped the view of her curious blue eyes. Any time anything moved, Kumiko saw.

A leaf fell from a nearby tree and Kumiko scurried to catch it. She reached it just in time and waved it in the air proudly showing Deidara, who was not far behind.

"Look, Dei-chan!" she beamed.

"Haha, nice catch, un." he replied patting her on the head.

"Have you ever been to the village hidden in the grass, Dei-chan?" she asked, cocking her head in interest.

"Can't say I have, Ku." he replied.

"Ku?" Kumiko furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Well, you need a nickname- and since you said you don't want to be called Kumi-chan- I needed to come up with something different," Deidara explained, "So from now on, I'll be calling you Ku."

"Oh, okay!" a smile spread across her face.

Deidara diverted his gaze, his face beat red, "Let's get going Ku, we have to get there on time or else fail the mission, so we may have to run to get there."

"Oh." Kumiko glanced at her feet.

"What's up, Ku?" Deidara asked, halting mid-stride.

"It's just," she looked up at Deidara, her face flushed with embarrassment, "I-I can't run very well."

_Damn she's cute! _Deidara thought scratching his head and staring at the sky.

"Hey, Ku," Deidara said, smiling down at her, "Have you ever flown?"

"Eh? Flown?" asked Kumiko.

"Yep." grinned Deidara.

"Are you messing with me, Dei-chan?"

"What?" Deidara threw his arms up defensively, "No! Well, I guess the better question would be; are you afraid of heights, mmmm?"

**Up in the sky...**

"Dei-chan!" Kumiko squealed with delight, not even minding the great heights they soared at, "You're creation is- is beautiful, even before it blows up!"

"Thanks, but you should see it when it explodes!"

"I will, someday." Kumiko smiled assuringly.

"By the way," asked Deidara, "What are you abilities anyways, Ku?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm...," Kumiko hesitated, "... You'll see!"

"Aw, c'mon Ku! You know about my abilities already, that's unfair!" Deidara whined.

"My abilities are... complicated. You have to see them to understand, Dei-chan." Kumiko explained.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way, mmmm."

Deidara adjusted his hands and the bird veered sharply to the right. Kumiko screamed holding Deidara's mid-riff tightly. The bird landed; Deidara hopped off but was set off balance by the Kumiko still attached to his back. He fell flat on his face and was pressed against the ground by the weight of Kumiko.

"Ger' off me, Ku!" he grumbled through a mouth full of dirt.

"Don't you ever do that again you dumbass! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Kumiko pounded Deidara, tears brimming her eyes and her pigtails shaking furiously.

Deidara was pounded into the ground a few feet, and after a few moments Kumiko stopped, "Dei-chan?" she asked tentively.

"Ugh.." Deidara's moan was her only response.

"Ohmigosh! Dei-chan are you okay!" Kumiko panicked and peeled Deidara out of the ground, shaking him.

Deidara was pale and bruised but he was alright. Kumiko hugged him, repeatedly muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Deidara muttered after a little bit, "I'm sorry for doing that with no warning, it's my fault, I should have warned you."

He stroked Kumiko's hair as she cried.

"My Nana," Kumiko whispered through sobs, "She-she fell of of our pet bird on the way back from a mission, I-I thought you were going to fall. I didn't want you to-to diebefore I got to kn-know you better, Dei-chan!"

"It's fine," Deidara reassured her, "You're alive, I'm alive, were both fine. You don't have to cry."

Kumiko's sobs subsided after a while and she drifted off to sleep with her head on Deidara's lap. Deidara continued to stroke her head, he didn't move from his spot while Kumiko slept.

**So there you go, Kumiko and Deidara are headed out for Kumiko's first mission! Will it be a complete disaster? Will Kumiko's powers be revealed? Find out whenever I post the next chapter! XD  
><strong>


	5. Dream! A Dreaded Past?

**I'm gonna start using italics for dreams** **along with the rest of my usual uses for it. I hope this will make it easier on you readers!**_  
><em>

_"Look, Dada! I drew you a picture!" a smaller Kumiko held up a picture, running towards a tall gray haired man._

_The picture depicted Kumiko and holding hands with her Dada up in a starry sky with the moon smiling next to them. In the top right corner an elderly woman was smiling down at them._

_"It's very nice Kumi-chan," Kumiko's father frowned, "But where is Mama?"_

_Kumiko made a disgusted face, "Mother doesn't need to be there, Dada; it only needs to be me and you."_

_"Kumi-chan, that's not a very nice thing to say, your Mama is the one who gave birth to you." He grimaced while ruffling Kumiko's hair._

_"It's true though," Kumiko grumbled, "Mother doesn't care about me."_

_A sigh escaped from Kumiko's father, a pained expression crossed his face. Kumiko squeezed her father and nuzzled close to him, closing her eyes. She blinked when she heard the front door slam, then stretched._

_"Ozai, honey, I'm home!" A woman's voice erupted from the hallway, and the click-clack of her clogs against the floor followed closely._

_Kumiko's father took in a breath to yell and she looked up at him pleadingly. He glanced at her apologetically and continued, "I'm out back!"_

_More click-clacks followed her father's yell and Kumiko contained a sniffle of despair. Her father lifted her off of his lap and stood, leaning against a wooden post waiting for his wife._

_The back door slid open noisily and Kumiko's mother exploded onto the scene dressed in an elaborate kimono, her long black hair flowing behind her. The woman ran to Kumiko's father, Ozai._

_"Oh, Ozai, my love! I missed you so much while I was out!" her mother embraced Ozai._

_"And I, you, Miharu." He whispered lovingly._

_Kumiko leapt off the porch and headed for the woods._

_"Wait," Ozai cried, "Where are you off to, Kumi-chan, it's almost dinner time!"_

_"Yes, we wouldn't want you to miss the meal!" Miharu laughed fakely._

_"I'm not that hungry, Dada." Kumiko replied, ignoring her mother._

_She sped into the woods, without waiting for an answer. The trees were a blur around her, not from incredible speed, but from the tears that clouded her eyes. Everything came to a sudden stop as Kumiko hit the ground, hard. Kumiko sniffled, then stood; wiping the dirt from her bleeding knees. Her eyes dried as she examined her surroundings._

_Kumiko had gone farther than she'd expected, she was completely immersed in trees and, looking back, she was unable to see the house. Leaves of gold, copper and auburn fell all around her; it was a scene of rustic beauty. The soft gurgling of water told her that a stream was close by. She followed the sound to find a pebble strewn stream only a couple feet deep, Kumiko let her feet gingerly dangle in the water. It was serene, so peaceful, but the peace of the forest was broken by the pitiful mewling of a cat. Kumiko hopped to her feet to search for the poor creature._

_It didn't take long to find the thing; the orange tabby's mewls led Kumiko straight to it. By the stump of an old oak the thing lay, it's stomach cut open and bleeding furiously. Its mewls were so filled with pain that Kumiko whimpered in pity. Kumiko knelt down hoping to comfort the tabby, but upon noticing her the cat hissed and spat ferociously. _

_"Eek!" Kumiko released a stout cry of fear._

_The cat began hacking, coughing up blood._

_"You should put it out of its misery." a man in an orange mask suggested._

_"Is-is it really in that much pain?" Kumiko asked._

_"More than you can imagine." Kumiko caught a glint of red from an eye hole in the mask._

_"But won't it get better?" she suggested hopefully._

_"No, it will only get worse," the man replied, "Here."_

_The man held out a kunai._

_"Kill it," he added, "Before it suffers anymore."_

_Kumiko hesitated before accepting the kunai and plunging it into the tabby's chest._

Kumiko woke with her head resting on Deidara's lap. His robe was wet with a pool of drool.

_What was Tobi-kun doing there, _thought Kumiko, _I don't remember him being there before..._

"Huh?" Kumiko mumbled sleepily.

"Eh? So you're awake now, mmmm?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, yeah, m-hm. I guess I am." Kumiko yawned.

"Well, we better get going then, Ku." Deidara stated nudge Kumiko.

She got up groggily and stifled a yawn.

"Hm? Mission, right?" she asked.

"That's right, Ku! We can walk today, I think we're far enough ahead." he replied.

"How can you be so energetic after sleeping?" Kumiko demanded enviously.

"Hm? I didn't sleep a wink Ku." Deidara shrugged.

"What! But aren't you tired Dei-chan!"

"Meh, I don't need much sleep." he replied awkwardly.

"Wow, Dei-chan! I need at least, like, eight hours of sleep every night! You must be like a super shinobi who's made of stone of something! Right Dei-chan? How much did you train? You must've trained for-for-for- FOREVER!" Kumiko babbled on as her and Deidara traveled along the path heading east to the rising sun.

_Note to self, _thought Deidara, _Kumiko goes from groggy to energetic in the blink of an eye during the mornings._

__**Sorry there weern't as many Kumiko and Deidara moments in this chapter, Yuti-chan, I had to get some more of Kumiko's past in. Please review!  
><strong>


	6. Hot Springs! The Boy with a Fake Smile?

**My step-sister stole my Kakashi-sensei doll, I nearly killed her then spent the rest of the night clutching it, even now as I write I'm holding Kakashi. I think my step-sister learned her lesson about stealing what is precious to me... Happy March Break everyone!  
><strong>

Deidara was still bruised from Kumiko's beating, so they decided it was best to stay at an inn and heal up. After quarreling for hours it was decided that they stay at an inn with hot springs. They entered the inn with Deidara even more bruised than the night before.

"We'd like a room for two, please…" Deidara grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Would you like a bath too?" the hostess asked, barely looking up from her notepad.

Kumiko nodded vigorously, "Yes, please, ma'am!"

The hostess pointed behind her left shoulder, "Men's is that way and," she redirected her thumb to her right shoulder, "Ladies that way. Your room is 12; it's on the second floor."

Deidara was handed the key and without a moment's hesitation, Kumiko and Deidara headed their separate ways; Kumiko to the hot springs and Deidara to their room. Kumiko skipped into the change room and quickly slipped off her robe.

"Hot spring, hot springs! I'm going to the hot springs!" she sang loudly.

Skipping out of the change rooms, Kumiko leapt into the water, splashing a few of the women who were close by. Kumiko hummed and splashed away, oblivious to the glares she was receiving.

_Yeck, _thought Kumiko as she looked around, _This bath's filled with old woman and their saggy boobs!_

Across the surface of the water, Kumiko spotted someone closer to her age: a young girl with short pink hair and green eyes. Kumiko paddled over to the girl.

"Hey," she began, smiling, "I'm Kumiko, what's your name Pinky?"

The girl looked up, surprised to find someone speaking to her, "Eh? Um, I'm Sakura. It's- it's nice to meet you Kumiko."

"Sakura? That's a really pretty name, it's like the flower!" Kumiko grinned, glad to be making a friend.

"Um, thank-you." Sakura blushed.

"So, what are you doing here Sakura?"

"Uh, taking a bath?" she replied hopefully.

"No, I meant what are you doing in this area, not here specificly!"

"Oh, I'm on a mission." Sakura answered.

"Really? Me-" Kumiko started, "Uh, I'm just here on vacation, heheh. You know, D rank missions can really drain you, eh?"

"Ha ha! I guess-" Sakura was was interrupted by yelling on the boys side of the hot springs.

"WHAT IS WITH YOUR OBSESSION WITH BALLS!" somebody screamed.

Kumiko snickered and tried to keep her composure, Pein had told her to "not be so childish!". While Kumiko held her hand over her mouth, Sakura's face went a deep red of embarrassment and she sunk beneath the water. The other girls in the hot springs were roaring with laughter.

"Um, I'm going to go now, Kumiko, it was nice meeting you." Sakura got out of the water and grabbed her towel, her face was flushed red.

"I'm going too!" Kumiko huffed, glaring at the women, "These girls don't know how to keep their composure!"

Sakura and Kumiko left for the change rooms; Kumiko was surprised to find her Akatsuki robes missing!

"Oh no," she screamed in anguish, "Kaku-chan made those especially for me and now- now someone stole them!"

"Uh, Kumiko-" Sakura was interupted by Kumiko's rage filled words.

"I'm gonna kill whatever damn bastards stole them..." Kumiko's blue eyes flashed green.

"Wait, Kumiko!" Sakura grabbed Kumiko's arm, flinching from the glare she recieved, "Um, the hostess takes our clothes to wash. See, she left us with some other robes to wear for the time being..."

The fire in Kumiko's eyes died down. "Oh," she laughed nervously, "You see, um, I've never stayed in a hot springs before..."

"Its okay," Sakura giggled, "Is Kaku-san your boyfriend?"

"Kaku-chan! No way!" Kumiko squealed.

"Haha, is there anyone you like?"

"I don't have time for boys," Kumiko shrugged, "What about you?"

"Oh," Sakura's eyes darkened, "Yes, there is someone I like but he doesn't feel the same way. I hope that someday my feelings will reach him and he'll finally see me in a new light."

"Don't worry, Sakura-senpai is pretty, I'm sure someday he'll notice you!"

Sakura blushed, "Thank-you Kumiko..."

Kumiko and Sakura dressed and left the change rooms. When Kumiko turned to leave, Sakura stopped her.

"Would you like to come have dinner with me and my teammates?" Sakura asked, "That is, if you don't already have plans."

"Sure!" a smile lit up Kumiko's face, "I'll go tell Dei-chan where I'm going, just a sec!"

Kumiko sped off and returned quickly. Sakura led the way to her room.

"So," Sakura started, "Who is Dei-chan?"

"Um," Kumiko thought up a reply, "Dei-chan's my big brother!"

"Oh, okay." Sakura opened the door to her room.

Inside lay a table set for an army; all kinds of foods were placed decadently. Kumiko stared in awe.

"Hey, Sakura-chan who's your friend?" asked a blond boy.

"Oh, um, this is Kumiko. And Kumiko, this is Naruto," Sakura introduce,d pointing to the blond boy, she then directed her finger at a pale black haired boy, "Sai, and Captain Yamato."

Sakura finished pointing at a brown haired man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kumiko." the black haired boy called Sai smiled.

Kumiko frowned, "Sakura-senpai, his smile; it isn't real."

"Haha I guess you saw right through me." Sai laughed putting on another fake smile.

Kumiko approached the boy, placing her fingers on his face and forced a smile on him, "See, even if I make it look like you're smiling it's not going to be real. A real smile comes from the heart."

Placing her hands over Sai's heart, Kumiko smiled. Sai's face held a surprised expression up until Kumiko sat down.

"Is it alright if Kumiko stays for dinner, Captain Yamato, it looks as if you bought enough food." Sakura pointed out the full table.

"No, that's fine." Yamato replied.

"Alright!" Kumiko placed her hands together, "Arigatō!"

Without the slightest hesitation Kumiko dug into the food.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Arigatō= Thank-you  
><strong>


	7. Good Night! The Mysterious Man Revealed?

**I'm sure you already noticed but I changed my penname, just wanted to let you guys know. If anybody has any questions about the story, write them with your review and I'll answer them in the next chapter update! I started a new manga called Psyren, its got an amazing storyline you guys should check it out! Remember that Italics mean dreams.  
><strong>

"It was nice meeting you, Kumiko." Yamato siad, waving good-bye.

"I hope I'll see you again!" Sakura smiled.

"Me too!" Kumiko grinned, "Buh-bye everyone."

Kumiko started down the hallway.

"You should come and visit Konoha sometime!" Naruto called after her.

"I will!" Kumiko turned around and called back.

She walked backards while speaking and tripped, but stood quickly saying she was fine. Kumiko sleepily made her way back to her room. She noisily opened the door yawning, "Dei-chan, 'm back!"

No reply.

"Dei-chan?" Kumiko made her way into the room.

There Deidara lay, sprawled across the floor; he breathed heavily through his nose. Deidara's hair was still up in a ponytail and his Akatsuki robe was still on.

_Could he have been waiting… for me? _Kumiko asked herself.

Kumiko quickly shook the thought away and prepared herself for bed. When Kumiko stepped back into the room she realized that Deidara had left no room for her on the futon. So Kumiko tucked herself into the only spot she could fit; between Deidara's arm and his body there was a small nook. Resting her head on his shoulder Kumiko fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A few minutes later Deidara slowly opened one eye and smiled. He snuggled closer to Kumiko and closed the eye once more.

_"When_ _is Dada getting home, Mother?" asked little Kumiko, absentmindedly._

_"Dada_,"_ Miharu sneered, "Will get home when he gets home."_

_Kumiko's mother began admiring herself in the mirror; fixing her hair and make-up.  
><em>

_"But when is that?" Kumiko pouted._

_"You're such a damn brat, go play in the woods or something."_

_"I don't want to, I want to color a picture." Kumiko crossed her arms._

_"It wasn't a suggestion, Kumiko, it was an order," Miharu raised her voice, "Now, go play in the woods or else."_

_"I don't want to!" Kumiko stood her ground._

_Miharu grabbed one of Kumiko's pigtails and forcibly dragged her outside. She threw her off the porch and slammed the door. Kumiko rubbed her head, but she didn't cry; Kumiko was too used to pain to cry. Slowly, she made her way to the woods at the back of the yard. Once Kumiko had made it to the line between the woods and her yard, she glanced back at the house. Through the paper door she could make out the figures of Miharu and a man._

_Kumiko's face brightened. Dada must be home! she thought, running back to the house._

_ Halfway through the yard, the man spoke. The voice was not Kumiko's father's._

_Miharu and the mystery man moved closer, into an embrace. Kumiko ran into the woods, fearing that her mother would notice her at any given moment. Soon, Kumiko found herself at the river again, the same river where she found the cat. _

_Maybe that man will be here again... she thought._

_Kumiko skipped over to the tree where she had found the cat; her expression went from wonder to disgust. the cat's body still lay there, rotting and infested with insects._

_"It's the circle of life." someone said._

_Turning, Kumiko found the man in the orange mask._

_"What do you mean?" asked Kumiko._

_The man made his way over to her and knelt down so he could match her height. "Things are born , they live, they die and then they become food for other things."_

_"Oh, okay." Kumiko replied, "Hey, mister, what's your name?"_

_"Name?" the man scratched his scalp, "Well, you can call me Madara."_

_"Ma-da-ra! Okay, well you can call me Kumiko!" the small girl smiled._

_"It's nice to meet you Kumiko."_

_"Hey, Mr. Madara? Are you a ninja?" she asked with a quizzical expression._

_"Why, yes, yes I am, Kumiko." Madara answered._

_"Could- could you teach me?"_

_"Of course," he ruffled Kumiko's hair, "But you'd have to keep it a secret, okay?"_

_"O-kay!" Kumiko nodded excitedly._

_Madara, _Kumiko thought upon waking, _so it wasn't Tobi after all._

Kumiko opened her eyes fully.

"D-d-d-dei-chan!" she screamed, slapping the sleeping Deidara.

"Ow!" he moaned rubbing his cheek.

"You-you-you pervert!" she squealed, cringing away.

"Hey, but, um, y-you looked cold, so I, um..." he stuttered, blushing.

Kumiko stomped off into the bathroom, not even bothering to her his excuse. Once inside Kumiko collapsed by the door, her face a rosy pink.

"St-stupid Dei-chan. I-I don't have time for boys." she muttered angrily.

**There you go, chapter seven! I've drawn some photos of Kumiko that I will be using as my profile pics soon, hopefully you'll get a better idea of what Kumiko looks like in my mind. Even if my image is different from yours though, you can still imagine her looking however you wish.**


	8. Fight! The Real Mission Begins?

**Yay! We're up to eight! That's my lucky number, I love eight sooooo much; it's perfectly symmetrical! So here is chapter eight!**

"Deeeeeei-chaaaaan!" Kumiko whined.

"Sh! You have to quiet down!" he whispered back.

"But this is so booooring!" she grumbled, rolling over onto her back and pouting up at the sky.

"Just quiet down and," Deidara sighed, "I'll buy you some of that candy you wanted earlier…"

"Yay!" Kumiko clapped and smothered him in a hug, "Thanks so much Dei-chan, I'll be real quiet from now on."

Kumiko kept her mouth closed, as promised, and stared intently at the bridge. She waited for something, anything, to happen! Her excitement heightened when someone in an Akatsuki robe stepped onto the bridge.

_Sasori… _thought Deidara.

Kumiko turned to Deidara ready to ask the questions flooding her mind, but remembering her oath of silence, she went back to watching the scene on the bridge. On the other side of the bridge a figure in a cloak approached the one in Akatsuki robes. Their mouths moved but Kumiko couldn't hear any sound over the wind. She let out a hushed groan of disappointment. Kumiko itched her nose; she could feel a sneeze coming on!

"A-a-a-," Deidara turned and gave Kumiko a panicked look, "Choo!"

The man in the cloak turned in their direction and Deidara grabbed a nearby rabbit, popping it out of the bush. Deidara sighed in relief as the cloaked man turned back to the one in Akatsuki robes. On the other side of the chasm a man with long black hair and yellow snake like eyes emerged from the woods, but the two men on the bridge didn't seem to notice. Kumiko blinked and the situation on the field completely changed; the man in the cloak had abandoned his cloak, the snake man was on the bridge and the man in Akatsuki robes had been attacked. Out of the akatsuki robes jumped Captain Yamato, clutching his arm. Once again LKumiko blinked and Sai, Sakura and Naruto were on the bridge.

"Sakura-senpai..." Kumiko muttered in disbelief.

"The jinchuuriki brat!" whispered Deidara at the same time.

"Who?" Kumiko asked in a low voice.

"The blond kid, he's one of our targets!" hissed Deidara.

"Naruto?" Kumiko's eyes widened.

When Kumiko turned back to the bridge, a mysterious red aura had gathered around Naruto's body and a low growl escaped his throat. The boys exchanged words and a look of anger covered Sakura's face.

"Shut your mouth, four eyes!" she screached frustrated words and Naruto attacked the snake man sending him flying through the forest.

Everyone's faces expressed their surprise as the snake man came back, with his face falling off! The whole group spoke words that Kumiko couldn't quite make out.

Naruto exploded. "In my presence, don't you dare talk about Sasuke like you own him!"

Naruto's chakra caused the bridge to snap. Everyone was blown back by Naruto's chakra, even at the distance Kumiko sat: the air stung. The bridge crumbled and sakura began to slip.

"Sakura-senpai!" Kumiko screamed.

She prepared to catch Sakura but Deidara grabbed her arm.

"Let go Dei-chan! I've got to go save Sakura-senpai!" Kumiko growled.

Deidara bit his lip and let go. Quickly, Kumiko ran to the falling Sakura. Sai flew by on a giant bird and was close enough to catch Sakura but he flew right past her. Kumiko caught Sakura and bounced of the dirt walls of the chasm to get back on the ground. She placed the unconscious girl next to Yamato.

"Kumiko!" Yamato couldn't conceal his surprise at Kumiko's appearance.

Kumiko looked up at the captain with eyes filled with such sorrow and empathy that Yamato sighed and brushed away all the questions ebbing his mind. While Sakura lay unconscious, Yamato created a clone and sent it in Naruto's direction. After a few moments Sakura sat up and cried out in pain.

"Sakura-senpai!" Kumiko hugged Sakura.

"K-kumiko? What are you do-" Sakura's face went pale at the sight of the red cloud on Kumiko's robe.

"Kumiko, where did you get that?" asked Sakura solemnly.

"I-I-I..." Kumiko gulped, "I'm sorry."

"Nevermind for now," inserted Captain Yamato, "We've got bigger problems."

For the first time, Sakura got a look at her surroundings.

"What happened here...?" she whispered in awe.

"It was Naruto." Yamato replied.

"Where is he!" asked Sakura.

"On the other side of the bridge," Yamato paused, "With Orochimaru."

"Wait! Orochimaru!" Kumiko piped up, "Is that who the snake guy was?"

A huge shockwave of air passed through them before anyone had the chance to reply. The shockwave left cuts all over Kumiko's body, slicing her robe in numerous places. A roar sounded the air, its vibrations sent chills down Kumiko's spine.

"That's not Naruto!" Kumiko exclaimed upon seeing the dark red mess in Naruto's form.

"Captain Yamato, just what's happening to Naruto?" Sakura asked with sad eyes.

"Sakura, Kumiko... there's no need for you two to worry, after all, it's for this reason in particular that I was chosen." Yamato replied.

"Well then, it would seem Sasori won't be showing up, will he?" Kumiko turned to see the man that had been in the cloak.

Kumiko finally got a good look at the man. The man's grey hair was tied back into a pony tail, he pushed his glasses up and his leaf shinobi headband glinted in the sun.

"Kabuto..." Sakura muttered under her breath and gritted her teeth.

"Kumiko, it's about time you left." Yamato ordered in a serious tone.

"But-" Kumiko began in defense.

"Ah, so you must be the replacement for Sasori; I'm assuming he's dead." Kabuto smirked.

"Yes, he's dead." Sakura said, fixing a glare directed at Kabuto.

Kumiko didn't say a word, she felt helpless not knowing what to do or say. Kabuto continued to calmly chat with Sakura, Kumiko was relieved that he didn't bring her up again. Another explosion interupted Kabuto and Sakura's conversation. This blast was even more powerful, Kumiko could feel the hatred in the air.

"What just... happened?" Sakura inquired in disbelief.

"He's become even more like the Kyuubi than he was a few minutes ago, I see." Kabuto snickered.

"Shut your mouth four eyes!" Kumiko growled when she naticed how much Kabuto's words had hurt Sakura, "I don't know what this Kyuubi thing is, but I know that that is Naruto, and Naruto won't let anything happen to Sakura. But he will beat the living shit out of you if you say one word more!"

"Ballsy aren't we, little Akatsuki," Kabuto continued, "I'd say that this isn't even a fight between ninja anymore... it's more like a fight between _monsters_, wouldn't you agree?"

Sakura clutched her chest in a fit of emotion. Kumiko would have hit Kabuto, but she sensed danger and turned warn Yamato. There was another explosion and Yamato grabbed Kumiko and Sakura, moving them out of harms way. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she bolted towards Naruto. Yamato screamed words that weren't coherent to Kumiko, as she was already running after Sakura. Kumiko felt the wind get knocked out of her as she was grabbed, cloth shoved over her mouth. She tried to scream, breath even, but such actions seemed impossible as she was drug away from, Sakura, Yamato, Naruto and the battle, dragged into the woods.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	9. Danger! Kumiko's Plan?

**I'm starting two more fanfics! One is for Bleach (the first chapter is already posted for that) and the other is for Full Metal Alchemist (I'm still working a chapter )! If you like either of those animes/manga and like my current work you should check them out!  
><strong>

**Yuti-chan: Thanks! And to answer your question... you'll have to read this chapter! :D**

The absence of air in Kumiko's lungs made it hard for her to think clearly. Her thought process was slowed but that didn't stop her from coming up with a decent plan for survival, she thought of the assets that she currently had use of. Arms; check. Hearing; check. Legs; she had little use of. Sight; completely gone. Kumiko remembered the kunai she had underneath her robes. The plan was slowly forming in Kumiko's mind. Her captor was most definitely a man, the lack of fat on his upper chest made Kumiko certain of that. Suddenly, Kumiko was able to breath again. When the oxygen reached her brain, Kumiko sent her foot back into her captor's groin. As he stumbled back, stunned, Kumiko readied her Kunai. She wasted no time and forced the man against a tree, her kunai at his troat, poised to kill. Finally Kumiko got a good look at her captor; it was Kabuto.

"What do you want, four eyes." she growled with utmost sincerity, no laughter in her eyes.

"I didn't mean you any harm," Kabuto smirked, "I was just getting you out of harms way."

"And why the hell would you do that?" Kumiko snarled, ignoring the grin on Kabuto's face.

"Your powers may be of some use to Lord Orochimaru."

Kumiko's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly recovered. "What do you know about my powers?"

"Even with my weak sensing skills, _Kumiko_, I can tell that your chakra is off the charts." Kabuto coughed as Kumiko pressed the kunai a little harder.

"Kumiko!" Deidara called.

"Dei-chan! I think I have a plan..." Kumiko smiled, though the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Before Deidara could reply Kumiko gathered her breath and blew it all out in Kabuto's face. Kabuto collapsed and Kumiko turned to Deidara a huge grin on her face.

**"""""""""""""**** Later...** **"""""""""""""**

"Who's that?" Orochimaru mused, approaching the unconscious Kumiko in Kabuto's arms.

"It seems she's the newest edition to the Akatsuki, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto explained.

"Hm... her chakra..." Orochimaru gave Kabuto a bemused smile, "Good work Kabuto, we'll make good use of her."

"Very well, I'll carry her to the base."

"That won't be necessary, _I _will take her." Kabuto gave Orochimaru an estranged glance, "Don't look at me like that, Kabuto, she interests me."

**"""""""""""""** **When Kumiko woke... ****"""""""""""""**

"Mmmm..." Kumiko stirred in her sleep and sat up, "Where am I-"

Kumiko's expression went from sleepy to serious as realization washed over.

_So the plan worked... _Kumiko nearly smiled in spite of herself.

"You're awake." Kumiko froze at the sound of the voice.

She slowly turned to see a mini Itachi before her. The boy's eyes were nearly as emotionless as Itachi's, but not quite.

"You look just like..." Kumiko started.

The boy's expression became even more sullen at Kumiko's comment. "Look just like who?"

"N-no one." Kumiko gulped.

For some reason Kumiko's bravery disintegrated in this boy's presence. Kumiko could face blood thirsty criminals but this boy... he was different.

The boy seemed to realize that Kumiko wasn't going to answer him. "What's your name?"

"Kumiko." she managed to reply.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Kumiko's face sparked in recognition of Sasuke's surname.

_Sasuke... Uchiha? He looks like Itachi-sama, but, come to think of it... I don't remember Itachi-sama's last name. Did he even tell me his last name? It's no use trying to remember now. Uchiha is probably a common surname, but if it isn't... could that mean that they're both realated to _her_? _Kumiko shook her head, interupting her train of thought.

She tried not to let her recognition of "Uchiha" show on her face, but Sasuke had already noticed.

"S-so, are you another one of Orochimaru's underlings?" Kumiko asked in a spout of bravery.

"Ha," Sasuke laughed darkly, "Like I would succumb to that man. He's been training me."

"So you're still loyal to him then?" Kumiko slowly found herself growing accustomed to Sasuke; she spoke with more ease.

"No. I would never be in allegiance with that bastard." Sasuke nodded, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

"Good," Kumiko sighed, ""cause four eyes was creepy enough."

Sasuke snickered at Kumiko's nickname for Kabuto. Kumiko and Sasuke shared more smiles and laughs before Sasuke went to leave. When Sasuke reached the doorway, he threw Kumiko a sidelong glance and bid her farewell. As the door closed Kumiko broke down into a fit. Her body shook and Kumiko shivered, covering her eyes.

"It couldn't be..." her voice shook with emotion, "That look he gave me... those eyes... Mother?"

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! Sorry the chapter was shorter than usual but my parents have this new idea of "limiting" my computer time... Please review and I'll see you again next week!  
><strong>


	10. The Snake Laughs! Sauke Saves Kumiko?

**I'm planning like five more Fanfictions now! D: I want to write them but I don't have the time, waaaaah!** **Since Bleach is ending, what I'll do is try to get like half-way through "Memory's Sword" and "Kumiko! Akatsuki Plus One!" before** **starting another one.** **I'm probably going to be posting shorter chapters, I got a job so I don't have as much free time to write fanfiction... :(** **Well, anyways here's chapter ten!**

Kumiko was still shaking when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She found her composure and slowly turned her head to see Orochimaru's mock-sympathetic face. Quickly, Kumiko stood and skipped backwards a few steps. Orochimaru's face broke into a grin at this act.

"Oh, yes. You're definitely Miharu's daughter." he chuckled.

"Don't you dare compare me to _her_!" Kumiko seethed.

"Touchy, aren't we?" he smirked.

"How do you know _that woman's_ name?" Kumiko asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh. So you don't know… interesting."

"What don't I know!" Kumiko couldn't keep her anger bottled up any longer; her eyes flashed green.

"Your father's eyes did the exact same thing when he was angry, you know. Actually, you look and act quite a bit like him." Orochimaru examined her intently.

"You must be delusional, my father's a kind and gentle man," Kumiko laughed then her eyes softened back into their dark blue, "I'm nothing like him..."

"Ha! Kind gentle man? What _is_ your father's name?"

"Ozai Hachirobei." Kumiko answered solemnly.

"Is that who you think it is." Orochimaru looked down at Kumiko with a devious grin.

"That is my father's name, that is something I know for sure!" Kumiko yelled in frustration.

"What do you really know? Do you even know your mother's maiden name?" Orochimaru took a couple steps forward.

Kumiko was at a loss for words.

"Do you want a hint?" he grinned.

"No. I don't care what her maiden name was." Kumiko scowled.

"Then I'll just tell you." Orochimaru licked his lips and suddenly he was behind her, his hands on her shoulders, mouth open, closing in on her neck.

A sword flew by, narrowly missing Orochimaru's head.

"Then, until we meet again, Kumiko Uchiha." Orochimaru whispered in her ear.

Kumiko collapsed on her knees when she felt the open air behind her.

Sasuke ran over to Kumiko. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, not wanting to speak out loud.

"Damn that snake bastard!" Sasuke hissed.

Kumiko gulped. "Why did you save me?" she whispered.

"Just because Orochimaru is training me doesn't mean I'm anything like the bastard." Sasuke explained darkly.

"Then why even train with him?" Kumiko murmured, resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I have my reasons." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke..." Kumiko whispered sleepily, "Is it okay... if I just sleep here?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Sasuke whispered back.

**Just so all of you know: I am NOT planning a Sasuke\Kumiko pairing. If you really, really THINK about what happenned in this chapter,. You'll realize one of my reasons. And If you're wondering what my other reasons are, they are as follows: I hate Sasuke, I hate Sasuke and I hate Sasuke.** **Please Review!**


	11. Awaken! To a Battlefield of Friends?

**I've been getting the kid I babysit addicted to Naruto, mwhahahahahaaha! Ah, it's so much fun infecting children! :P**

Kumiko's dreams were filled with fuzzy memories she could barely comprehend and before she knew it she was awake again. Though her situation was not as pleasent as she would have hoped. She was under open sky and before her lay a gaping hole in the earth, as she focused, Kumiko could make out the figures of Sai, Naruto, Sakura and Captain Yamato in the center of the hole. It was then that Kumiko noticed that she was being held in someone's arms. Looking up she recognized Sasuke's features.

"You sure do sleep a lot." he commented upon noticing her awakedness.

"Damn you stupid Uchiha, give her back right now!" Kumiko squinted across the hole to see Deidara, further squinting revealed that he was pissed.

"What!" Naruto screamed, "I thought you were dead!"

"Not now, nine tails, I''ll deal with you later!" Deidara hollered back.

"Like hell you will!" Naruto snarled.

"Do you know that Akatsuki guy?" Sasuke asked Kumiko.

She nodded. "H-he's my partner."

Naruto's head flung around at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke..." he uttered.

"Ah, Naruto, is Kakashi here as well?" Sasuke looked down at the group.

"Unfortunately, Kakashi-san couldn't be here, but I'm here in his place," Yamato explained, "We, team Kakashi, are going to be taking you back to Konoha."

"Team Kakashi, huh?" Sasuke smirked.

Nobody spoke for a few seconds then Sai unsheathed a sword.

"Sai! I knew it!" Sakura snarled.

"So he's my replacement? He burst into my room spouting some nonsense about protecting the bonds between Naruto and I. One more pansy for the group, quite a fit I'm sure." Sasuke's expression was darker than ever.

Sakura turned to Sai, surprised. As Sai spoke, Kumiko examined Sasuke's face, hoping for some clue as to what he was thinking. There was no trace of the kindness he had shown Kumiko on his face, it was a blank slate; only his eyes showed the emotion of pure hatred.

_Could I really be related to this person? _Kumiko wondered, _This boy, even though he does bare a resemblance to my mother, he's nothing like her._

Suddenly Sasuke was speaking again. "Sure I did know. And that's why I severed them. I have _other_ bonds I carry." Sasuke dug his fingers into Kumiko's arm. "Fraternal bonds, forged through hatred." Kumiko could see a flash of remembrance in his eyes and his grip on her softened. "Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus. Weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire."

His speech left Kumiko wondering, _What is his greatest desire?_

Naruto's fists clenched. "If that's true... if that's true then why... why didn't you kill me back then? Is that what you call severing bonds, Sasuke!"

Sasuke spoke but Kumiko wasn't listening, she was lost in thought once more.

_Kill me back then...? What went on between Sasuke and Naruto? What could have left them both with such feelings?_

Sasuke set Kumiko down. "Stay." he ordered.

Kumiko couldn't see what was happening in the hole; Deidara appeared in front of her, blocking her view.

"Are you alright, Ku!" he asked grabbing her shoulders, "That Uchiha didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Deidara!" Kumiko exclaimed, shaking him off, "I'm a member of the Akatsuki too, I can take care of myself! Don't forget that it was my plan to modify Four eyes' memory and let myself get captured by him! And Sasuke isn't a problem here, Orochimaru was much worse!"

Deidara's eyes widened. "What did Orochimaru do to you!"

Kumiko went bright red. "That doesn't matter! All that matters is that I got the info on him, 'kay!"

"Fine," Deidara sighed, "Let's get back to Pein-sama and you can tell me along the way, un?"

Deidara stood and held his hand out to help Kumiko up. Kumiko didn't take it.

"I'm sorry Dei-chan," Kumiko said, biting her lip, "I'm going to stay a little longer and get some more information..."

"But, Ku..." Deidara protested.

"Go. Tell Pein-kun that the mission was a success and I'll be back soon, he knows I can handle myself." Kumiko shooed him.

"Okay, okay." Deidara turned to leave and Kumiko let her guard down, her face portraying her true emotions of sadness for the fact that she wouldn't be seeing Deidara for a little while.

Then, Deidara suddenly turned back around, placing a kiss on Kumiko's lips. It took Kumiko by surprise, but it left her feeling happy inside.

"See ya, un." Deidara said, pulling back from the kiss and disappearing.

Kumiko smiled, muttering her farewell, then she turned back to the hole. She inhaled sharply upon seeing Orochimaru there, but quickly recovered. Sasuke turned around, grabbing Kumiko's arm.

"We're going." he stated.

Before Kumiko could say a word, everything disappeared and a hole new scene lay out before her.

"Where are we?" Kumiko asked, turning to Sasuke.

"Another one of Orochimaru's bases." Sasuke explained.

"Now that our schedule for moving bases is all screwed up, we'll be staying here for a while." Kabuto sighed.

"I'm going to go pick a room, come on Kumiko." Sasuke started walking, pulling Kumiko along behind him.

"Sasuke!" Kabuto exclaimed, "Where are you going with the girl, we've still got to interrogate her!"

"Over my dead body you will." Sasuke turned, fixing a glare at Kabuto.

"I'm surprised she's even still here," Orochimaru licked his lips, "I wonder why she didn't run away while she could? Maybe she has some sort of _attachment _to you, Sasuke."

Kumiko gripped Sasuke's hand harder and he started to walk again.

"Like I care." he threw back.

When they were much farther away from Orochimaru and Kabuto, Kumiko spoke up. "W-where are we going, Sasuke?"

"There's someone here that I'd like to talk to." he replied.

After a few more turns, they came to a door. Sasuke opened it, inside was a giant tube of water. Kumiko looked at it in wonder.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said, facing the tube.

A face appeared in the tube; a boy's face with white hair and purple eyes.

"Hey Sasuke," the face grinned, "Who's the girl?"

"Kumiko, this is Suigetsu. Suigetsu, this is Kumiko." he introduced.

"Hey Kumiko, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Suigetsu's grin grew wider.

"Hi..." Kumiko bit her lip awkwardly, "Um... Sui-chan? Where's your body?"

Sasuke and Suigetsu both erupted in laughter. "What?" Kumiko asked angrily.

**Argh! Trying to understand Sasuke's thought process is so confusing! So there's chapter 11! The next few chapter's will be fillers to pass the time until Sasuke kills Orochimaru. Please review and I'll update again soon!**


	12. A Bath! Kumiko's fears?

**Sorry I didn't update for a little while, I'm not even gonna give you any excuses, I just wasn't able. Though I would have updated much sooner if Doc Manager hadn't erased half of the chapter (grrrrrr). On the bright side, one of the pieces I wrote got published on a website! Unfortunately I can't post a link to the website because it gives away too much personal info, sorry guys, but if you have any ideas as to how I could show it to you, I'm all ears! Or eyes, I guess, since I'd be reading your ideas...**

"You have to take a bath, you're stinking up the base!" Kabuto yelled, a clothes pin clipped over his nose

"No!" Kumiko protested.

"If you don't get up and march to the bathroom right this instant, I'll have to use force!" he warned.

"You're just a pervert aren't you? Forcing a lady like me to take a bath! You probably just want to see me naked, four eyes!" Kumiko mocked him, sticking her tongue out.

"Why you...," he growled, "You leave me no choice!"

Before Kabuto could even form a proper hand sign, Sasuke caught his arm.

"Move that arm one more inch and you'll lose it." Sasuke snarled.

"Ah, you're awake, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto ripped his arm free of Sasuke's grasp.

"It's hard to sleep with all the rukus you were making." Sasuke shot back at him.

"Well, Kumiko here is refusing to take a bath, she's stinking everything up." Kabuto replied.

"What are you talking ab-" Sasuke doubled over as the fowl stench hit him.

"You may want one of these." Kabuto handed Sasuke a clothes pin.

Sasuke snatched it with a scowl on his face.

"Kumiko," he growled, but it lost all effect because his nose being plugged made his voice sound funny.

Kumiko snickered, trying to hold her laughter in.

Sasuke ignored this. "Why aren't you taking a bath?"

She exploded in laughter, it was just to hard to hold it in. Sasuke's expression got angrier every passing second.

"That's it!" he hollored, "I'm washing you myself!"

Kumiko's eyes widened in fear as he stomped over, grabbing her collor.

"Noooooooooooooo! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Let goooooooooooooo!" Kumiko whined as she was dragged out of the room.

Kabuto was left alone in the room, absolutly bewildered.

"Stop squirming, you're making this difficult." Sasuke ordered.

"No, _you're_ making this difficult! Let go!" she squealed.

Sasuke grunted, loosening his grip on Kumiko long enough for her slip out of his hand. He sat down next to her, sighing.

"You're such a child." he grumbled.

"Am not!" she protested.

"Then why won't you bathe?" he retorted.

"I-I'm scared." she replied in a rosy blush.

"What the hell are you scared of?" Sasuke asked half angrily- half surprised.

"When I'm in the shower I-I'm vulnerable. What if Orochimaru came in and- and..." Kumiko started shaking, she clutched her arms as if it would gain her stability.

She soon felt the warmth of Sasuke around her and she relaxed into a fit of tears.

"Kumiko..," he mumbled reassuringly, straightening up, "I'll guard the bathroom door."

Kumiko looked up wiping the tears from her eyes. "You'll what?"

"I'll stand outside the door and make sure no one gets in, I promise." he added.

"You will? Really?" Kumiko jumped up.

"Yep. Come on, let's go to the bathroom." Sasuke stood, leading Kumiko down the hall.

When Sasuke stopped at a door, Kumiko turned to him.

"Thank you Sasuke," Kumiko smiled, "You know, you're not as scary as I thought. You're nothing like Mother."

Kumiko gasped, almost surprised at her own words. She scurried into the bathroom without another word, slamming the door behind her.

"Your... mother?" Sasuke asked confused on the other side of the door.

Kumiko held her tongue, pretending not to hear, she stipped for a shower and burried her face in her hands.

**That's all you get for now, I'll update soon, and maybe you'll find out the identity of Kumiko's father in the next chapter, who knows? :D Please review!**


	13. To the Town! Danger Approaches?

**There is a new schedule for updates, so please check my profile for more information.  
><strong>

**Yuti-chan: I know that Sasuke was oddly kind in the last chapter but I've examined his entire thought process and decided that would be what he would at that point in time.**

"Sasuke, I want a new clothes!" Kumiko pestered the poor Uchiha.

"Why?" Sasuke replied plainly.

"'Cause I only have one dress..." Kumiko pouted, a surefire way to get what she wanted.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, "I'll send Kabuto in-"

"No!" Kumiko interrupted, "He'll pick something ugly! I want a pretty robe."

"Don't be so spoiled, you can't always get what you want." Sasuke scolded.

"Please Sasuke." Kumiko tugged on his sleeve and looked up at him with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"You win. But we're leaving _now_." Sasuke conceded with stern glance back at Kumiko.

"Yay! Let's goooooooooooo!" Kumiko beamed, skipping after Sasuke.

**Later, in the middle of town...**

Murmurs and gasps followed in Kumiko's stead as Sasuke and her walked about the village. For a few moments Kumiko was confused, she looked at the villagers but they veered away from her gaze.

Kumiko tugged at Sasuke's sleeve. "Um, Sasuke...

"What?" Sasuke replied irritably.

"People are staring, Sasuke." she stated

_Damn... _Sasuke thought, his mind racing, _She's still wearing the Akatsuki robe!_

With a quick glance around, he shoved Kumiko into an empty stand and stepped in himself.

"What was that for!" Kumiko squealed.

"Sh!" Sasuke hissed, covering her mouth.

Kumiko looked angry for a couple of seconds before a devious glint appeared in her eyes. Sasuke didn't notice, he was peeking outside the tent. His serious expression didn't remain for long though. He took a sharp inhale and his eyes went wide; he retracted his hand.

"Kumiko!" he accused, staring down at his slobber soaked hand.

"Sorry Sasuke! You left me no choice." she explained, extending her tongue.

"Why, you-" Sasuke started, "Just listen, okay? If we don't stay quiet the villagers might find us."

"Why don't we want the villagers to find us?" Kumiko tilted her head in a wondering manner, completely oblivious.

"They'll call the leaf!" Sasuke shook her.

"Huh? Why would they do that?" she asked, staring at him blankly.

"Because we're the bad guys!" Sasuke screamed in her face.

Kumiko covered her ears, glaring at him.

"Speak for yourself..." she muttered under her breath.

Sasuke inhaled ready to yell again before he noticed the villagers that had gathered around them.

"Uh oh." Kumiko said, suddenly sensing the eminent danger.

**And I'm gonna leave you at a cliffhanger for now, looks like you'll have to wait a little while more for another chapter, I apologize. Remember to leave your wonderful (or maybe not so wonderful) reviews!**


	14. The Other Child! Feast, Havoc and Truth?

**One play down, another to go! I won two awards for my acting even though it was my first year in Drama, I'm pretty proud of myself!**

"This is all your fault..." Kumiko muttered.

"My fault...!" Sasuke growled, his eyes firery.

"Yeah." Kumiko pouted.

"How is it my fault?" he lashed out at her.

"I don't know, it just is!" she snapped back.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's yours! _You're_ the one who wanted new clothes and begged me to go in town!" Sasuke roared.

"And _you're _the one who said we _had _to leave right away!" Kumiko pointed out.

"That's only because you were so persistent!" he retorted.

In their arguing, the two became oblivious to the villagers around them. They continued to argue for a long while, long enough for the villagers to contact the leaf and request help, long enough for the leaf to receive the the message and dispatch anbu and long enough for the anbu to arrive. Finally, upon noticing the anbu, Kumiko and Sasuke stopped fighting.

"Who are they?" Kumiko pondered innocently.

"They're the Anbu Black Ops, you idiot!" Sasuke seethed, his eyes fiery with rage.

"Okay! There's no need to get all pissy about it..." she grumbled.

"_Pissy_! Do you want to see _me_ pissy? I've had quite enough of you! You act as if you're a child, but you're almost _my_ age! You're a fool, a childish fool!"

"_You're_ a childish fool, hmph!" Kumiko turned away so Sasuke wouldn't see her quivering lip.

_What is she, nine? _Sasuke frustratingly pondered.

Suddenly Sasuke's lids were feeling quite heavy. He staggered, struggling to force them open.

_Oh no, the anbu! I completly forgot! _he screamed in his head, stumbling and passing out.

At the thud of Sasuke's body hitting the ground, Kumiko whirled around.

"Hey! That is _not _funny!" she furrowed her brows in anger, "Get up or I'll kick you!"

Without realizing Sasuke's unconcious state, Kumiko kicked him. The surrounding anbu exchanged confused sidelong glances. In frustration of his not getting up, she continued to kick him.

"Why is she still awake?" one hissed.

"Is she immune to the poison?" another followed up.

"And why is she kicking her comrade! These Akatsuki truly are heartless!"

"If she's immune to the poison, we'll have to take her down by force."

"That doesn't seem too hard, she's only a little girl after all."

"But she's part of the Akatsuki; we can't go easy on her! Who knows how powerful she might really be?"

"C'mon! Look at her, what if the Akatsuki's just using her!"

"I suppose we can't rule out that possibility... we'll have to take her captive, just in case."

With a decisive nod, the group moved in on Kumiko. She had almost forgotten about the anbu until they began to move. Kumiko snapped out of oblivion and recognized the danger around her. A serious expression that was unfitting of her had come across her face. Even the anbu could sense that _they _were in danger.

"What happened? She doesn't even seem like the same person! This is not the chakra of a little girl; she's a demon!"

"Oh! You're so harsh!" Kumiko snickered in a voice unlike her own,"But of course I'm not the same. The girl you saw before, I've put sleep, now you can play with me!"

An inhuman laughter erupted from Kumiko's mouth. Her lips curled into an unseemly smile, full of malice and killing intent.

"Let me tell you a little story," she began, her mere chakra murdering by the moment, "I'm sure you all know of the tailed beasts, but do you know the tale of the last seven tail jinchuuriki? Of course you haven't, you're only leaf shinobi!"

She slit a nearby anbu's throat with her nails and sampled the blood.

"He was supposedly a fearsome foe indeed. He had but one flaw, his love for a woman of the leaf. The fool loved her so much that he stole her, but still, she refused his love. So he forced it on her, resulting in his own death. You see, the woman he loved was an Uchiha, and a viscous one at that. When she found him unguarded she stole his life. But then she was left with a problem; the unborn child inside her. She was unable to turn back to the leaf, so she faked her death and went away to an island village. It was in that village that she seduced their leader into marriage without telliing him of the child. He was unable to do a thing about it though, and the child was born."

The girl played with her last remaining anbu prey, tickling his chin.

"It was only later that they discovered the _other _child. It was supposed to have been twins but one of them had been eaten by the other. The one that had feasted showed more of her fathers chakra, that of the seven tails. They saw her as a demon, and suppressed her, making the eaten child's chakra more dominant. But every so often, the child that had feasted came out and caused pure havoc all around her."

She leaned closer to the poor shinobi. "Let me tell you a secret," she whispered, "I am the child that feasted."

And with one movement, the remaining shinobi was dead.

**My best friend is now on writing her stories! Look up CanisLuka, the only story she is currently working on has yours truly as a main character! Though I'm under a different name, you'll be able to tell which one I am pretty quickly... Review please!**


	15. Home Again, Home Again! In the ashes?

**I'm sorry if I scared any of you with my last chapter. I forgot to warn you that I tend to lean towards the darker side of things and every once and a while I _will _write a chapter that is serious and dark. I've been trying to search for fitting songs for Kumiko, so please help me on my search! I'd really appreciate it if you tried to find a song and left the title and artist with your review! I'd prefer it if you found a japanese song because I love my J-Pop. Thanks! Italics mean that Kumiko is dreaming.  
><strong>

Above the smoke and ashes of the devastated town, Deidara flew overhead.

"Damn," he muttered to himself, "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone!"

He strained his eyes to see through the smog. The charred frames of houses were all that was left standing in the town. Bodies littered the soot stained streets, flames still licking them, the scent of burning flesh wafted through the air.

"There's almost no way she could have survived..." Deidara whispered, "No! She has to be alive, I have to believe in her!"

Deidara clenched his fists to stop them from shaking and searched below. The smoke was slowly clearing, revealing more and more of the town. His heart faltered at the fallen figure of a young girl with blond hair. A closer look revealed the remains of an Akatsuki robe. Upon the site of her, Deidara veered his clay bird in her direction and landed swiftly beside her. He quickly hopped off the bird and grabbed the body, flipping it over. The familiar face tore at his heart, he nearly teared up but he felt warmth radiating from Kumiko's body.

"Thank god... she's alive!" Deidara took a few moments just to look at her face.

"Stop!" Deidara's head snapped up to see Sasuke shakily standing up, "Stay away from her."

Deidara couldn't help the smug look that came over his face as Sasuke directed his sword at him.

"Ha! Aren't you one to talk," Deidara grimaced, "You couldn't even protect her while I was gone and now look at the state she's in!"

"It wasn't my responsibility." Sasuke stated plainly.

"Not your responsibility...!" Deidara huffed, "I'll deal with you later!"

Deidara heaved Kumiko up in his arms.

"What? Too scared to deal with me now?" Sasuke smirked.

"What are you, stupid? Look at Kumiko, I can't just leave her like this! I've got to get her healed up; look at all the bruises!" Deidara shook his head and turned around, walking on through the remains of the town.

* * *

><p><em>A blur of tears formed in the small boy's eyes. He wept, a puddle slowly forming at his feet. Sniffling, he wiped the tears from his little blue eyes, but as he moved he cried out in pain. His cry was so filled with self-pity and despair that all the animals that were left ran from him. Only Kumiko approached the boy.<br>_

_Hey..." she uttered softly, kneeling and gingerly placing a hand on him with the intention of comfort.  
><em>

_The boy let out a scream of horror, anger and pain, slapping Kumiko's hand away. Kumiko's eye's darkened and she reached for a kunai.  
><em>

_"If you'll only reject me then I have no choice." Kumiko whispered, barely choking out the words.  
><em>

_Fear was the only emotion in the boy's eyes as he scrambled away. He scream in replacement of a reply.  
><em>

_"You-you-you," he let out a wail, "You killed them; all of them! Mommy, Daddy, Nee-san! Why? Why, why, why!"  
><em>

_He reached a dead end, with only the remains of a wall behind him; he had nowhere to run. In an act of despair, he began picking up pebbles, tossing them with all his might at Kumiko, whimpering through the whole affair. Kumiko didn't even bother to dodge them, they caused small scrapes and bruises on her body but that pain was nothing to her, the only thing that pained her was the sight of the boy himself. He was wreck, with his quivering lip and and tear stained face, his black hair was ruffled and covered with dirt. _

_Kumiko swallowed back her tears and flicked her wrist, sending a kunai flying into the small boy's chest. His little pupils dilated at the impact and he hacked up blood, then he was still. Slowly, Kumiko walked over and closed his eyes.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry," she murmured to his lifeless corpse, "I-I didn't want to kill, but it was Madara-sensei's orders."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey," it was Hidan, " Deidara, you little shit, let me in to see the brat!"<em><br>_

"She's still resting!" Deidara replied, "And why do _you _want to see her anyways, I thought you hated her!"

"I do!" he huffed.

"Then what are you doing here?" Deidara smirked.

Hidan practically growled at Deidara.

"Enough," Itachi's voice interrupted whatever Hidan was going to say, "Deidara, move."

"I _especially _don't want you in there." Deidara grumbled.

"Let him go in." Pain ordered.

"Fine..." Deidara said reluctantly.

Kumiko heard the door close and opened her eyes.

"Itachi-sama?" she whispered at the sight of the Uchiha in her room.

"Good morning Kumiko." he nodded, stepping further into the room.

"G'morning." she rubbed her eyes and sat up, yawning.

"I'd like to ask a few questions about your mission, if that's alright." Itachi said, sitting down on the end of her bed.

"Mm? Yeah, that's fine." she replied while stretching.

"Do you remember anything that happened... in the village?" Itachi stared intensly and unwaveringly.

**And there you go! I'm finished with theatre until Fall so I'll have a lot more time to write! Yay! Review please!**


	16. Himeko Thriumphs

**Chapter sixteen... I can't believe I've gotten this far!**

"The village? Which village; I've been to lots." Kumiko yawned, attempting to passing off the question.

"I think you know which village I'm talking about." Itachi sighed.

"Actually, I don't think I do." Kumiko shook her head and giggled.

"Kumiko, this is serious. I need you to answer these questions seriously." Itachi stared at her with those Uchiha eyes that were forever burned into her mind.

"I am telling the truth. Please specify what village you're talking about, my memory is a bit hazy right now." she lost all the playful light in her eyes and sat up straight.

"The village you entered with... Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi replied through gritted teeth.

A giggled sliver its way up Kumiko's throat. "I think you may have me confused with my dear sister. Little Kumiko is gone right now, would you like to leave a message?"

She laughed at her own joke; though it sounded more like a cackle. Itachi kept a straight face. Seeing that Itachi wasn't laughing with her 'Kumiko' stopped and pouted.

"You're no fun," she complained, "I suppose you'd like to know what happened, don't you."

"That would be nice."

"Fine," she sighed, "It's simple; I killed everyone, but that small task exhausted this frail body of mine and left me unconscious. And as you can see now, I somehow was transported here."

"I'd like to speak to Kumiko now." Itachi said, barely even blinking.

"Now why would you want to speak to _her_ when _I'm _right here? I'm the better one you know, I'm a lot more fun." she grinned, leaning closer to Itachi, "C'mon Ita-chan, we don't need little Kumiko do we?"

"I would like to speak with her." was Itachi's stout reply.

"Well that's too bad, it's _my _turn now, this is _my _body!" she growled.

"No it isn't, that is Kumiko's body, now get out of it."

She paused, staring at Itachi. "You really are her nephew, you're so much like her. Your cold voice, your icy eyes and your preference to Kumiko," she dug her nails into the mattress, "This is not her body, it's my body, mine, mine, mine!"

"I have no favorites but, Kumiko is the one who joined the Akatsuki, not you."

"Ha!" she grinned from ear to ear, "Is _that_ what you think? Oh my dear Itachi, do you think _Kumiko_ had the power to break into the fortress? Do you think that Kumiko could impress _Pein_? Kumiko is only a shadow of me! I'm surprised that even the great Itachi Uchiha couldn't figure that much out. It looks like I expected way too much out of you."

"If you won't give Kumiko control willingly then it looks like I'll have to use force." Itachi threatened.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" with that exclamation the door came tumbling down and Deidara flew into the room, "If you touch her I swear I'll-I'll-I'll... blow you up! Yeah, I'll blow you up! So don't touch her; I'm warning you!"

"Idiot..." Itachi muttered then raised his voice back up, "You do realise that's not Kumiko, don't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course that's Kumiko!" Deidara exploded (not literally).

"Dei-chan! He threatened me, I'm scared!" the Kumiko imposter filled her eyes with fake tears.

Deidara paused for a moment, staring at the imposter.

"You're right," he turned to Itachi, jerking his finger in the direction of the imposter, "Who the hell is that?"

"Why you-! I thought I had her dead on, it was perfect!" she flew into a fit.

"You're a stupid one, huh. Kumiko would never cry so easily, or admit that she was scared. Plus," Deidara listed, "You're voice sounded way too mature and feminine to be Kumiko's."

For a moment, the imposter looked like she was going to yell some more but she soon calmed down.

"Well, I suppose I can't take that as an insult." she shrugged.

"Now, who are you?" Itachi asked.

Deidara nodded, then something struck him. "Where is the real Kumiko!"

"Oh, which to answer first, hm... well I guess, first of all I am Himeko Uchiha." she paused, waiting for a reaction.

Itachi simply blinked, though on the inside the gears in his head were spinning in overdrive. For Deidara it took a moment or two to click in.

"Wait a second- Uchiha! Isn't that..." he turned to look at Itachi, "Then you two must be- no, it couldn't be! I thought he killed his whole family!"

"I thought I did too..." Itachi whispered.

"Don't worry Ita-chan, it's only Kumiko and I that are left." Himeko smirked.

"_Kumiko_ and you? When did Ku get dragged into this!" Deidara panicked.

"My dear sister was always a part of this." she smiled menacingly.

"Sister? Ku never told me-" Deidara began.

"That's because she didn't know." she snapped.

"How could she not-" he started again.

"They never told her about me, about how I was inside of her, a part of her, just waiting for the chance to be let out! It was my body first!" she screamed.

"But where is-"

Himeko jabbed her chest. "Right here and I am _not_ letting her out ever again."

Deidara was dumbstruck and Itachi was too deep in thought to say a thing.

_Will I ever get to see Ku again? I don't think I can live without her now... what should I do? _Deidara pondered.

**CanisLuka and I are planning to (maybe) write a web comic. She already has the storyline planned out and I'd be doing the drawings. Her idea is... let's say interesting, but it would have lots of funny comedic thingies in it so it's okay with me! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


	17. Himeko Tells All! Confusion in the dark?

**Durrr... I think I have writer's block right here, I hadn't really planned any farther than this so it's going to take some thinking... looks like I'll be doing filler chapters until I can really think through what's going to happen in the next portion of the story.  
><strong>

_The stillness of the woods was interrupted by kunai slicing through the air. Whooshing was followed by the pain filled squawking of birds as they dropped to the ground in a bloody frenzy. Before another cry could be heard from the pitiful creatures their throats were quickly crushed by little feet. Kumiko looked over her work triumphantly, then, taking her hands off her hips, she began to pile the dead crows. Once a clean pile had been made of all the crows, she lit them on fire._**  
><strong>

_"The evidence is disposed of; mission complete!" she smiled.  
><em>

_"Kumi-chan, dinner!" Kumiko could hear faint voice of her father in the distance.  
><em>

_"Just in time, too." she exclaimed happily.  
><em>

_It took no time at all for Kumiko to get back home; the woods just flew right by her. She arrived at the edge of the woods and skipped across the yard.  
><em>

_Kumiko slid open the door calling out, "I'm home!"  
><em>

_"Welcome home, Kumi-chan. Did you have fun playing ninja?" he welcomed her with a gentle smile.  
><em>

_"Da-aad! I already told you I'm not 'playing' ninja; I'm training!" Kumiko protested.  
><em>

_"You didn't tell_ _me_ _anything about this, Kumiko." Kumiko could hear the anger ebbing in her mother's voice._

_"Oh, Mother, I didn't realize you were here." Kumiko mood immediately died upon the realization of her mother's presence._

_"I don't much like your tone, Kumiko, and I definitely don't think that you need supper tonight. Go to your room." she ordered.  
><em>

_Kumiko obediently marched to her room, upon her arrival she fitfully threw herself down on her bed. She tossed a couple punches at her pillow before settling down.  
><em>

_"It's not fair, is it?" Madara said from his perch on Kumiko's window sill._

_"Don't worry," he spoke softly, stroking her hair, "We'll get rid of her someday."  
><em>

_"Is-is that okay?" Kumiko stuttered through tears, "I mean, is it... right?"  
><em>

_Madara's eyes flashed from behind the mask. "That's something that only you can decide. Do you think it's 'right' how she treats you?"  
><em>

_He grabbed her arm almost painfully. "Do think that these bruises she gave you are 'okay'?"  
><em>

_"I-I don't know..." Kumiko replied, taking her arm back from Madara and rubbing it soothingly.  
><em>

_"What about your father," Madara suddenly had Kumiko's full attention, "Does he know about your mother's little boyfriend? Do you think that he deserves the treatment he receives? Wouldn't he be better off if she were dead?"  
><em>

_"Your right... she's not doing anything good for this world, so why is she even here?"  
><em>

_"That's right, Kumiko, that's right." and a grin formed in behind Madara's mask.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kumiko opened her eyes to darkness. She waved her hand in front of her face, but it was completely visible. It was as if a shadow had fallen over the world around her and she was the sole remaining light, shining on.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked herself, "Shouldn't I have woken up?"

"You are awake." a clone of Kumiko stepped out of the darkness, smiling, no; grinning.

"I think it's pretty obvious that I'm still dreaming." Kumiko furrowed her brows in frustration.

"Well, what gives you that idea?" the other Kumiko's grin dissolved.

"The fact that there's another me?" she suggested sarcastically.

The clone burst into laughter. "I'd almost forgotten how innocent you were... you don't even know who I am."

"You're me, aren't you?" this was probably the most confusing conversation Kumiko had ever had.

"I'm _nothing _like you." she spat.

"What's the difference?" Kumiko asked.

"We're two completely different people, my dear little sister. Oops looks like I slipped!" she smiled at the confused look on Kumiko's face.

"What do you mean? I don't have a sister." she shook her head.

"The only reason you don't know is because of that damn woman! I think you know who I'm referring to." her 'sister' said coldly.

"I know."

"Then you also know that she would have kept this from you."

"I know." Kumiko repeated.

"Now you know another of that bitch's sins," she frowned, reaching out to Kumiko, "She kept us apart, Kumiko! That's why we had to bring her down."

"We? But I was the one-" Kumiko began.

"No, Kumiko, I did it."

"So that's why I couldn't stop myself, couldn't control anything I did, no matter how hard I tried... I-I thought that I had killed all of those people but it was really... you?"

"Not 'you', it's Himeko," Himeko brought Kumiko into a hug, "I know its a lot to take in but-"

Suddenly the darkness dissipated and Kumiko found herself on a bed with stone walls surrounding her and Deidara's lips were locked onto hers.

**While writing the first half of this chapter I was practically seething... I HATE that Madara-bastard! Reviews make me happy, so leave me some! Thank-you!  
><strong>


	18. Punch! An Explaination?

This was the sort of situation that Kumiko had never been faced with before, as such, she wasn't sure how to handle it. So being a newbie at this type of thing, her first reaction was to hit Deidara. And, no, it wasn't a 'light' tap, it was a full on smack that crumpled Deidara.

"Hm, that reaction doesn't really tell us if it worked or not..." Itachi commented.

"Uh...," Deidara moaned but quickly recovered, snatching Kumiko's hand, "Did it work? Is it you Ku?"

"O-of course it's me, who else would it be?" Kumiko asked, still a little dazed.

Itachi let out a small sigh of relief.

"What's up? What happened?" Kumiko stared blankly at the two Akatsuki members.

Both Itachi and Deidara paused, unsure of how to explain what had just happened.

"Allow me to explain." Pein intruded, followed by the rest of the Akatsuki.

"I should have known..." Itachi muttered.

"But-" Deidara started.

"A couple months ago a child came to our fortress, as I'm sure you all remember." Pein looked around the room for approval.

"Yeah, that was Ku!" Deidara stated, confused by Pein's chose of words.

"Actually it wasn't," Pein addressed Deidara, then the entire group, "That child's name was Himeko."

Deidara paled. "Himeko..."

"Hey! You introduced that brat," Hidan jabbed a finger in Kumiko's direction, "As Kumiko. So who the fuck is Himeko?"

"Himeko came to enlist her sister in the Akatsuki, actually at that time, her sister was with her." Pein added.

"There was only one brat there, so what the hell are you babbling on about!?"

"I suppose you wouldn't understand," Pein continued, ignoring the fuming Hidan, "Due to certain circumstances, Himeko and Kumiko share the same body."

"Himeko... I-I think I just met her," Everyone stopped and stared, as if they had completely forgotten about Kumiko's existence, since nobody spoke up, Kumiko continued, "I thought it was a dream when it happened, but with all that I've been just told... I must have _really _spoken with Himeko."

"Wait, so your telling me all this stuff is true? Are you freaking kidding me!" Hidan was flabbergasted, "This is bullshit!"

Deidara nodded. "I've also had an experience with Himeko."

Kumiko's eyes went wide, but she kept silent.

"When Kumiko first woke up, she wasn't herself." Deidara started.

"But you weren't even in the room when she woke up Deidara-sempai." Tobi pointed out.

"Shut it Tobi!" Deidara waved his fist in Tobi's direction.

"Tobi is right," Itachi spoke, "I was there when she woke up, not Deidara."

Once again there was a pause before he carried on. "She was surprisingly even more giggly and childish than usual, but then as we progressed further in the conversation she got oddly serious. The whole while I had thought it was Kumiko but she then told me 'that I must have confused her with her younger sister'. All in all, it wasn't at all like Kumiko."

Seeing that there was an opening for him to speak, Deidara took the opportunity. "And then I came in and I could tell right away that it wasn't Ku."

Itachi sighed.

Kumiko couldn't keep from smiling, hearing stuff like that felt good. There had never been anyone who knew her better than Deidara did now; Kumiko had never had many friends, actually she'd never had any friends at all. The thought hit her hard: Deidara was her first friend.

"Well, I'll consider this discussion concluded. Hidan, Kakuzu, you two should leave soon." Pein broke the silence and left, followed closely by Konan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame.

"Buh-bye Kaku-chan! Buh-bye Hi-chan! Good luck!" Kumiko called after them half-heartedly.

"Luck, yeah right." Hidan snorted, giving Kumiko a dismissive wave.

Itachi and Deidara stayed behind.

"Kumiko, may I ask you a question or two?" Itachi asked politely.

"Hey! Leave her alone, un!" Deidara snapped.

"Sure, ask away." Kumiko shrugged.

"I was just wondering about your parents, if your here, then where are they?" Itachi questioned curiously.

"It's funny that you mention that...," she scratched her head, "My mother is dead but I recently found out her maiden name was Uchiha. Isn't that your last name, Itachi-sama?"

"Indeed it is," Itachi replied, "What of your father?"

"I don't know. The man I thought was my father is still alive, but I don't think he wants me anywhere near him. Along with my mother's maiden name, I also discovered that I don't know who my father is, it seems. I guess I always suspected but..." Kumiko sighed, downcast.

"If you don't mind, what was your mother's first name?"

"It was Miharu."

"Ah." was all Itachi said before leaving the room.

"Dei-chan?"

"What is it, un?" Deidara grabbed her hand.

"I'm hungry."


	19. The Fluffiest Fluff Chapter Ever! Part 1

**I think I'm going to be doing fluff chapters for the next couple of updates, just cause I feel like it. If I get to many protests, then I'll just continue with the main storyline.  
><strong>

"Hey, Pein! Pein! Pein? Peeeeeeeein!"**  
><strong>

"What do you want Kumiko...?" Pein grumbled.

"There's nothing to eat!" Kumiko complained.

"The cupboards are almost full!" Pein snapped, he'd been dealing with Kumiko on his own for just two days and he already had a headache.

"Well, yeah, but there's nothing _I _want to eat!"

Pein sighed. "Come to the kitchen with me."

Kumiko happily skipped behind Pein. When they arrived in the kitchen, Pein pried open one of the cupboards and looked inside.

"Do you want cereal?" he asked.

Kumiko nodded and Pein pulled out a box of cereal.

"But I don't want _that_ kind of cereal!" Kumiko protested.

"Fine, what about oatmeal."

Kumiko scrunched up her nose and gave Pein a look that said 'Why would you even suggest that?'

"I'll take that as a no," Pein concluded, "How about some vegetables; they're part of a healthy diet."

Kumiko gagged.

"Kumiko you will eat what I put in front of you and you will like it."

"Fine," Kumiko sat down with her arms crossed, "I'll eat it, but I will never ever, ever, ever, ever like it!"

Pein just stood silently for a moment unsure of what to do next. Should he give in and go out to get something for her? But who's to say she'll like what he brings back? Or he could just make something and give it to her, then again Pein wasn't exactly a master chef, in fact, he wasn't a chef at all_._

"Go change into some appropriate attire."_  
><em>

The glint in Kumiko's eyes returned. "Are we going to get groceries?"

"No, we're eating out."

"Yippee! Yahoo!" Kumiko skipped down the hallway to prepare for dinner with Pein.

* * *

><p>"Well," Pein concluded, shuffling some papers, "I suppose I should get ready too."<p>

Pein left his office and headed for his room, but it wasn't long before he heard Kumiko's singing carry down the hall.

"_I'm going out for dinner! I'm going out for dinner! And everyone else is on a mission! Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!_" Pein had never heard anything more annoying in his life.

Then Pein noticed the singing was awefully loud to be coming from Kumiko's room.

"Don't tell me-" Pein down the hallway and stopped at his room to find clothes spread all over the floor.

There were shirts covering every inch of his bed, pants were carpeting his floor and somehow, draped from the ceiling. In the midst of all the mess Kumiko sat humming.

"Kumiko what are you doing?!"

"Hey Pein, what's this?" Kumiko held out a little felt box.

"Give me that!" Pein snatched it from her, "You didn't open it, did you?"

"Of course I did, why are you keeping a ring in your room?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Is it for Konan?"

Pein stopped short, he paused. "It might be."

"What do you mean by _might_?"

Pein ignored the question. "What are you doing in my room?"

Kumiko's face lit up. "I was picking out an outfit for you, see!"

Pein slipped the ring in his pocket and took another look around the room. "We're leaving; now."

Pein turned to leave, but felt a tug on his sleeve.

"But you still need to change!" she protested.

"Fine, you wait right outside the door, and don't move an inch." he added.

"Yes sir!" Kumiko saluted him as he shut the door.

Pein began to make his way across the carpet of clothing, but stopped at his bed. Neatly placed on his bed was an outfit.

**Next update: Kumiko and Pein go out for dinner!**


	20. Notice

Just a notice for anyone reading this story:

I have begun to re-write it.  
>Re-reading my writing I found it poorly written and so am re-doing it, hoping for a better final product. The new story is under the name "K!APO!" and you can find it via my profile.<br>Thanks to all of you who have been there for me throughout this, i hope you will enjoy the new version as much as you have this.

-Kumiko


End file.
